Paik Heavy Industries
Paik Heavy Industries (aka Paik Motors, Paik Automotive) (Hangul Korean: 백중공업) is Mr. Paik's South Korea-based company. After returning from the Island, Mr. Paik's daughter, Sun, bought a controlling interest in the company and is now managing director. In the ARG The Lost Experience, Paik Heavy Industries had a sinister connection to the Hanso Foundation. References on Lost In , the logo in Mr. Paik's office bore the words "Paik Heavy Industries" in Korean. http://blog.lostpedia.com/2007/04/korean-logo-confirms-suspicions.html Jin was also shown wearing a coat with the Paik logo on, and was mentioned as being a floor manager for the company, before becoming a personal employee of Mr. Paik in response to Sun creating a $100,000 debt in his name to be repaid. Later in the same episode, Sun interrupted an unsubtitled Korean conversation between Mr. Paik and his underlings. The translation of this conversation is: After returning from the Island, a pregnant Sun visited the Paik offices once again. She once more interrupted a conversation between her father and his associates, wherein they argued about someone who used five different banks accounts to accomplish some unnamed but troubling task, angering Mr. Paik. Sun then revealed that she used her Oceanic compensation to buy a controlling interest in her father's business. Sun left with the promise that the two would soon discuss the future of "our" company. Several years after returning from the Island, Sun met with Charles Widmore in London. When Sun identified herself as "the managing director of Paik Industries", Widmore was quick to comment that he knew her father well. In , Jin carried a letter on Paik staionery explaining his reason for carrying the watch he was supposed to deliver in Los Angeles. U.S. Customs officers grew suspicious of Jin and detained him. References in The Lost Experience The company was first named by Thomas Mittelwerk on the Hanso Phone Line during Day 1 and Day 2 of The Lost Experience, in Bad Twin, and in other clues from The Lost Experience. It was initially unclear whether or not Paik Heavy Industries had any connection to Sun's father, Mr. Paik's business. Indeed, in one of her Copenhagen blogs, Rachel Blake wrote "The only thing I picked up was a name, 'Paik'. Which is pretty much the Korean 'Jones".'" However, the episode would confirm the connection. A Hanso Phone Line message provided the first reference to the company: Later, with the international release of the novel Bad Twin, more references to the company were given. In the book, the Widmore Corporation was doing a deal to go into partnership with Paik Heavy Industries on a project. The character Clifford Widmore also talks about how his brother Zander was going to deal with the South Korean company directly for the Corporation. However, Clifford disagreed with sending Zander for the task, saying that "Old Man Paik" is "as tough as they come". The next reference to Paik appeared online during the Lost Experience on June 13th, in a letter to Thomas Mittelwerk from Hoo-Goh Choi (a Korean minister). Though only briefly mentioned, this evidence suggests that Paik Heavy Industries is also involved in motor manufacture: Rachel Blake later found further evidence of Paik Heavy Industries collaborating with the Hanso Foundation. In one of her Copenhagen blogs, Rachel recorded a Korean conversation between Mittelwerk and a man named Minsu. After translating the conversation, Rachel began to suspect that Paik Heavy Industries had built a custom ship for the Hanso Group. Finally, Rachel's suspicions were proved accurate when she uncovered schematics for a ship called the Helgus Antonius. On the schematics were the words: Unanswered questions * What were Sun's plans for the company? de:Paik Heavy Industries es:Industrias Pesadas Paik fr:Paik Heavy Industries it:Paik Heavy Industries Category:Companies Category: The Lost Experience